Conventionally, elastomeric tracks used on tracked vehicles are composed of a main elastomeric track body having reinforcing elements embedded therein. The reinforcing elements may come in a variety of forms such as reinforcing web or fabric, reinforcing cables or strips and stiffening rods.
Endless tracks also generally define a ground-engaging outer surface and a wheel-engaging inner surface. Typically, the outer surface is provided with a tread pattern of ground-engaging traction lugs. The pattern and the shape of the traction lugs are generally designed for particular conditions of operation and therefore can vary according to the weight of the vehicle and to the terrain upon which the vehicle is designed to be operated.
For its part, the inner surface is generally adapted to cooperate with a sprocket wheel, with one or more sliding rails and/or with road and/or idler wheels. In that sense, the inner surface is typically provided with drive lugs adapted to engage and/or cooperate with the sprocket wheel in order to transmit power from the sprocket wheel to the track. The inner surface is also advantageously provided with guide lugs which are generally adapted to guide the track, to prevent lateral movements and to prevent occurrences of detracking. Generally, but by no means in all cases, the guide lugs are not used to drive to the track.
Typically, the drive lugs and the guide lugs are laterally aligned along lug areas between which extend lug-less hinge areas.
However, the aforementioned conventional endless track suffers from still being prone detracking occurrences, particularly when the track is subjected to high lateral forces. There is thus a need for an improved elastomeric endless track which generally mitigates the aforementioned and other drawbacks.